


Circumstances

by Ithildin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Female Character In Command, Gift Fic, One Shot, SHIELD Team Seven, Time isn't a straight line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark's involved, there are always <i>circumstances</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strangevisitor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Casey aka Strangevisitor7, who has had a crappy last few months, and had an even worse Friday. 
> 
> This is a **One Shot** (It is, Casey!), an AU of an AU (of an AU?) (Is there such a thing?) and it exists in its own time-stream. It is not a part of any of my current series that you may or may not be familiar with—[points up] AU of AU (of an AU), right? It only exists to—hopefully—bring a smile to its recipient's face. 
> 
> For the blow by blow on just how this came to be, and the convoluted paths my mind takes, please see the notes at the end.

"Would you care to explain to me, Agent Larabee, how an entire SHIELD team was unable to receive updated orders from command until after it was too late, and the mission completed?" Director Black looked sternly at the Team Seven leader, who was standing at attention in the center of her office, tapping her finger against the gleaming mahogany surface of her desk.

"There were…circumstances," Agent Chris Larabee replied lightly, seemingly not too concerned that the Director of SHIELD was looking less than amused by his response. 

"Circumstances?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She sat up straighter, thunder in her eyes. "Yep? Do you consider that an appropriate response, Agent Larabee?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I don't think you fully comprehend the gravity of the situation; Deputy Director Fury thinks I should throw the book at you. Only the fact that you lead my best team, and that your mission was successful, is why you're here, being given the opportunity to make a case for yourself and your team, before leaving you to his tender mercies."

"And me and my men appreciate that, ma'am." He tried to look contrite, but failed miserably. 

"I'm ready to hear about those _circumstances_ now, agent." Her tone made it clear that this better be good.

"It was all Stark's fault."

Raising an eyebrow, she repeated evenly, "It was all Stark's fault."

"You know him." He shrugged one shoulder. "He even gave me a note." Larabee fought the grin that threatened at the look on her face. "Stark thought it might help." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "I could read it, if you like."

"Reading is a prerequisite for the job," she replied dryly, holding out her hand. Taking the note, she stifled a sigh as she began to read.

_Dear Aunt Charlotte, errrr…Director Black, I take complete responsibility for the breakdown in communications that occurred during our latest mission. Agent Larabee is in no way responsible. Even Jarvis couldn't fix the problem. You can ask him. So don't make the guys peel potatoes, or clean latrines, or whatever it is you secret agent types get up to when there's wrongdoing. After all, you know me, and this is all totally plausible, right?_

_Love, Tony  
_

She didn't allow herself to smile. Leaning back, she gently swiveled her chair back and forth with one foot, and fixed her team leader with an icy look. "You really are unbelievable, Larabee."

"I've been told that," he replied smugly, adding a belated 'ma'am' for good measure. 

"That was not a compliment," she shot back. 

"Sounded like one to me." He wasn't standing at attention anymore.

She stood, walking around her desk, perching on the edge, just in front of him. "You think we're done here?" she asked coolly. 

He took a step closer. "Sure as hell hope not."

"You demonstrate a lamentable lack of discipline, Agent Larabee." She leaned forward, her hands grasping the edge of the desk. 

"It's a failing," he agreed, now standing so close, their legs touched. "Figure you could teach me to do better."

"Is that what you think?" Her breath caught as his hands came to rest either side of hers, his thumbs brushing across her knuckles. Looking up at him, she smiled, her tongue flicking at her upper lip. "I can be very exacting." 

"Know that," was all he said before lowering his head to capture her lips with his. He kissed her till neither had any breath left. 

Taking a shaky breath, she tilted her head back to look up at him. "What am I going to do with you, Chris?" she asked with fond exasperation, her hands slipping up his chest. "You take crazy chances, you know you do."

He brushed a lock of hair off her face. "Any crazier than being with you?"

"You may have a point," she conceded. "You get results—in the field." She looked at him reprovingly as he snickered. "But one of these days, your creativity in avoiding following orders is going to bite you, and your team."

"I know what I'm doing, Charlotte." He sat on the desk next to her, taking her hand. "My men, they wouldn't follow me if they thought I was taking unnecessary risks."

"They're as crazy as you are, so that isn't very reassuring." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "I'll talk to Nick, tell him your side, Tony's note." She snorted. "But any disciplinary measures will be up to him, Chris. That's the way it has to be—you understand." 

"I do." He nodded, squeezing her hand. "So that leaves us with one very important decision," he said teasingly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Your place or mine?"

End

**Author's Note:**

> I was IMing with Casey last week, after she had read the second part of [Ghosts of the Aesir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1166184), and I was filling her in on my plans for future parts. She jokingly complained that she didn't like Chris not being with Charlotte in this modern day AU, and I replied that it would a little difficult since the Chris that Charlotte was married to lived in the nineteenth century. Then I got to thinking, when I wanted to cheer her up, and that was dangerous! There was a line in [You May Not Pass This Way Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109096), where Tony says to Charlotte that if she had accepted Howard's offer, joining SHIELD at its inception, he'd have known her his entire life. So he would have an Aunt Peggy (Carter) plus an Aunt Charlotte (Charlotte is an Immortal of the Highlander variety). He also says that it also meant that in some alternate timeline, she was probably Director of SHIELD as well. Like Loki says, 'time isn't a straight line.', and that's when the mental dominoes began to fall. Voilà, one-shot gift fic!!


End file.
